unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Scoped In (Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception)
Scoped In is a booster in the Uncharted 3 Multiplayer . It is one of the many boosters that appears in both competitive and cooperative modes of the game. In both modes, the effect of the booster is to decrease the amount of wobble when you get hit while aiming. Effects Level 1 The amount of pain scope wobble is reduced. In practice, the effects of level 1 are barely noticeable. To upgrade to level 2, in Competitive, you need to earn 8 The Long Ranger medals, and in Cooperative, you need to earn 8 Dead Eye medals. Level 2 The amount of pain scope wobble is reduced further. The effects of level 2 help substantially at short- to mid-range, but long range shots can still prove problematic. To upgrade to level 3, in Competitive, you need to earn 24 The Long Ranger medals, and in Cooperative, you need to earn 24 Dead Eye medals. Level 3 There is no pain scope wobble. In practice, there is still some wobble simply due to the character animation when the player gets shot, but this is entirely minimal. Tips and Strategies *Upgrading the Competitive booster can be quite a hassle, as you need to know where to position yourself with a sniper rifle in order to get enough distance. A common strategy is to hideout in the corners of maps with long stretches of open space such as Airstrip. This is easier with the T-Bolt Sniper because it only takes one hit, regardless of where you hit them. *It is technically possible to upgrade the competitive booster without using a sniper rifle (or a gun, for that matter). Grenade kills from far enough away can sometimes be easier, especially in maps where people commonly camp in one spot such as the upper tower of Syria . Three Hail Mary medals equals a The Long Ranger medal. *In reality, players who shoot from long-range using snipers or the G-MAL will only benefit from level three. At long-range, even the reduced wobble from level two can still make the shots miss. Levels one and two are mostly good for mid-range shooters with semi-automatic rifles or pistols who want accuracy in order to kill their enemies as fast as possible. *Upgrading the Cooperative booster is not as difficult, but can still be tricky. If possible, avoid using the T-Bolt Sniper . The reload time after each shot makes it difficult to get the kills fast enough, though expert players can still do it consistently. *Armored enemies are an obvious obstacle to getting Dead Eye medals. While trying to get the medals, you should only kill armored enemies to start the chain of three or if you have double damage from the Army of Three kickback. *The easiest way to make sure you can get the kills fast enough is to have good knowledge of where the enemies spawn. As soon as you see a group of at least two unarmored enemies, fire away. If there were only two, you can usually quickly find a third to still get the medal. *It is not suggested to play Co-op Shade Survival mode to upgrade the co-op booster. While it is possible to get Dead Eye medals by using sniper rifles on minor enemies, you will likely only get one, if any medals per game. In Co-op Arena, experienced players can typically get at least 3 Dead Eye medals per game. *Once the co-op booster is upgraded, it is most useful in Co-op Shade Survival mode where consistent headshots are necessary for quick kills and ammo conservation. Category:Uncharted 3 multiplayer boosters